


Silent Night

by Jieee



Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Cafe AU, Happy Ending, M/M, Sweet, Witches, fluff?, mainly: chanchang, minho and yeosang are the savage witch, san and wooyoung are couple, slight angst, tw: blood and fight scene, vampires au, wooyoung and changbin are bestie, wooyoung and changbin are the only human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jieee/pseuds/Jieee
Summary: Violetspell, a town that has the combination of vampires, witches and humans. They are all nice to each other as long as you stay in your lane and doesn't cause any trouble towards each other.Seo Changbin,A 23 years old boy who works at a small cafe in the town. He has live there since he was born and he never has any problem with any vampires or witches. They are all nice to him as he is the nicest to them.But what's happen, when an evil vampire that was from another town, comes and tried to kidnapped Changbin but he is saved by another vampire? And what will happen to Changbin when he finds out that he not actually pure human and he has special blood that will make any vampire stronger?|| In the progress of editing ||Chapter 1: DONEChapter 2: DONEChapter 3: DONEChapter 4:
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Han Jisung | Han/Seo Changbin, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Jung Wooyoung/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin, Seo Changbin/Everyone, Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. So close yet so far

**Author's Note:**

> "When the silent of the night reveal the darkest secret..."

**Changbin's**

"Bin! Are you sure you will be okay tonight?" My friend, Sejun shouts at me from the staff's room. 

I chuckled lightly and replied, "Yeah! Why are you so worried about me? This is not my first time to close the café."

"It not like that. I just worried because nowadays I heard there are vampires wandering around. I don't know if they are bad or good. I'm just worried something bad gonna happen to you." Sejun gives his reason as he comes out from changing his work clothes and stares at me with wide eyes.

"Really? It's okay. If I ever feel uneasy, I'll call Wooyoung. Don't worry about me, okay?" I said gently, trying to calm my friend even though I almost immediately feel uneasy right now.

"Okay. Promise you will call for help? If not, just call me. My house is near than your apartment. I'll pick you up asap!"

I laugh at how worried he is. I'm glad I have someone that I can depend on besides my best friend, Wooyoung. "Yeah, yeah. I promise. Now, go! Your mother will be worried about you. Get home safely, okay?" I replied as I push him gently to the front door.

"Okay, okay. I'll go. Take care, Bin!!" Sejun waves almost excitedly at me making me laugh. It has never been a day that he didn't do anything stupid. I shake my head and continue my work.

As the café was in silent because everyone already go back home, I decided to play some music from my phone and get back to my work. I already use working until late night like today but I don't know was it because what Sejun just said early or what, but I feel uneasy tonight. Like someone has been watching all my movement.

I look around me in an alert but of course, I saw nothing. I quick my pace on doing my work and almost immediately I go to change. Once I'm done changing, I look around me one last time and decided to close the café right away. I turn off all the air conditioner, the lights and the kitchen fan. Once I'm satisfied with all around me, I took my bag and my phone and walk out the café at fast speed.

I close the cafe's front door and bend down to lock it. The sky is already dark and windy making me trembling a bit. Thank god Wooyoung bought me this thick sweater. If not, I'll be freezing in this cold weather. The strong wind blow at me once again making my hands trembling and I miss the lock a few times. I tried to think as positive as I can.

"It will be okay. You have been doing this for years, Changbin. Nothing's gonna happen to you tonight. But.. why am I feel uneasy? Damn- stop thinking negatively and let's go home!"

And for once, I manage to lock the door and stand up. Once I stand up, goosebumps appear all over my body. I feel like something bad might happen to me. And because of my negative thought, I decided to call Wooyoung in panic.

"W-Woo?"

_"Bin! Are you already finish your shift? Wait up! What's happen??"_

"W-Woo, please stay online with me. I'm scared. I'm on my way to go back now."

_"What??? Let me call Sannie!"_

"NO! No... Don't call him now. I-I'm fine. Just need you to stay with me while I'm walking home. P-Please..." I begged almost immediately as I look around me with wide eyes. I can feel someone was walking behind me but when I look behind me, it's nothing. Just a dark street.

_"Okay, okay. I'll stay online. Just walk as fast as you can. Don't look around you. Just look straight."_

"W-Woo, I think someone was following me. I'm scared!" I said as I begin to quick my pace. I even run at one point on the road.

_"WHAT!! Run Bin! Run now!"_

I run as fast as I can and once I arrive at my apartment's building, I don't even take a second to take my breath. I just run inside the building and running towards the staircase. I don't care if my apartment was on level 5. I just run upstairs while holding tight my phone.

Once I arrive in front of my apartment, I knock the door a few time and within a second the door wide open and Wooyoung pulls me inside immediately, close the door and lock it.

I lean my back against the door and almost instantly my body sliding down.

"Bin?! Bin! Are you okay??" Wooyoung asks me in panic as he holds my hands gently and pushes back my wet fringe.

I look at him with wide eyes and shake my head. I breathe in and out in irregular pace making Wooyoung even worried about me.

"Okay, okay. Calm down okay? Look at me. I want you to take a deep breath. Follow my instruction. Okay?" I heard Wooyoung's panic voice like I'm underwater. It is so blurry even his face. I don't know what he said but I take a wild guess as I saw him put my hand on his chest and do this breathing movement.

I feel his beating heart and I try my best to follow it.

"-in and out. That's right. Once again, in and out. Okay?"

After a few minutes pass, I can feel that I can breathe a bit easier than before and my hearing and sight are clear right now. I look up at Wooyoung who has tears in his eyes already. I feel bad for making him worried about me.

"Are you okay now, Binnie?" Wooyoung asked, still in his worried voice.

I smile painfully and nodded my head slowly. I pull my hand away from Wooyoung and wipe away his tears. "I'm sorry, Woo. Don't cry for me. I'm fine now. Thank you."

Wooyoung immediately punches my shoulder lightly and cry once again. "You! Fucking idiot! I'm so worried about you! Why are you apologizing?? Are you okay now??"

I chuckled lightly and nodded my head. "Yeah, I'm fine now."

"Okay. That's good. I'm glad. Can you stand up or do you need me to carry you?" Wooyoung asked me as he already put one of his hand around my waist, and another hand pull me up slowly.

"I think I can't stand up properly. I can't feel my legs. Can you please carry me to the living room?" I asked a bit slow as I can still feel pain when I take a breath.

"Sure, sure." Wooyoung then easily pick me up by bridal style and walk to our living room. He put me down gently on the sofa and stares at me briefly while say, "I'm going to get you some water okay? You stay here and don't move!"

Wooyoung said softly but in a warning tone as he brushes away my fringe.

I chuckled when his protective mode on and nodded my head, "Thanks, Woo."

"Don't mention it. I'll be back."

While Wooyoung goes to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water for me, I took that time to think about who the hell following me early. Is it human? A witch? Or the vampire that Sejun told me early? I can't really predict who because as a human who lives in a town that fills with vampires and witches, I don't really feel scared of this kind of species but I don't know why tonight I feel so scared and goosebumps appear all over my body. Is the one who follows me a vampire? I hope not because I never do something bad or something that might anger their species as long as I remember. Or maybe it was connected with my past?? Talking about the past, suddenly I remember what has happened 10 years ago to me and almost immediately I hyperventilating yet again.

"-bin! Changbin! Calm down. It's me, Woo. Calm down, calm down. You're safe. You're safe. I'm here."

I take a deep breath as my best friend hug me tight. I can feel the wetness on my cheeks but I don't know why I cried right now.

"W-Woo.."

"Shhh. It's okay. Calm down first okay. You're gonna be fine. I'm here. You're not alone. I'll never leave you."

Wooyoung comfort me as he caresses my back. I always feel safe in his arms as he the only one who was there after my parents die. Since then, Wooyoung was the only one who was there for me. On any occasion.

🌲🌲🌲

"Are you sure you're okay now? You can just rest for tonight and tell me tomorrow okay?" Wooyoung asked worried as he holding my hands on his lap. I hate that look on him. I really hate it when I make him worried about me.

"N-No. I need to tell you now. I'm scared, Woo. I'm so scared right now. Am I being a target now??" I look up at Wooyoung with tearing eyes.

"Bin... Don't say like that. You're not a target. Who's in the right mind to make you as a target? You're the kindness human in this town. Even than me. You befriend with almost every species in here. Don't cry, okay? I hate seeing you cry." Wooyoung pouted and almost instantly wiped away the tears that flow down on my cheeks. 

"B-But... What to do now?"

Wooyoung bites his lips nervously while staring into my eyes. I don't know what to do. If it true that I was a target, my life will be in danger again. I don't want to repeat the exact same scene as what just happened years ago.

"Okay, okay. Firstly, we need to calm down. Okay? You need to calm down. Try not to think about this too much. I know this is hard. But, you have gone through lots today, so why don't you rest for tonight? We will figure things out tomorrow, okay? I have a day off tomorrow. I might call Sannie to comes and we will tell him what just happen to you. I'm sure he can help us." Wooyoung said so gently as he caressing my cheek.

I nodded my head slowly and says, "B-But... Can you sleep with me tonight? I haven't got enough sleep lately because the dreams are coming back. And with what has happened today, I bet the dream become bad. I'm scared to be alone right now."

"Bin! Why didn't you tell me before? Since when you had those dreams??" Wooyoung shouts at me as he grabbed my hands tightly.

I startled slightly with his shout and almost immediately I feel bad for telling him this. I don't want him to get worried about me again.

"I-I'm sorry, Woo. I just... I just don't want you to worried about me." I said almost in shame as I look down on my lap. I can feel my eyes started to wet again with tears and I cursed myself silently for being weak.

"Oh, Bin... Don't say like that. You know that I always gonna worry about you. You're my best friend. I have been beside you since we're kids. I was there when you're sad, I was there when you're happy. I know your first love, your first heartbreak, your first pet. All! I know all about you. Even you're in the safest place in this world, I'm will always gonna be worried about you. So, don't ever think about that. If there's something troubling you, you can always tell me. I'm here for you, okay?"

I shed some tears once again when I heard what just Wooyoung said. After what has happened to me and my family years ago, Wooyoung is the only one that always here for me. Sometimes, I think I'm too depending on him but he always mad when I'm thinking like that. What did I do to deserve a friend like him?

"I-I'm sorry, Woo. I just... I don't know. I feel like you might be in trouble if you involve more in my problems. You do know what has happened to my family right? Sooner or later, that vampires who kill my family would come and get me. And... And I don't want you to get hurt because of this." I said as I stare blankly at the coffee table in front of us. Suddenly, I remember what just happened 10 years ago.

**_ Flashback _ **

**_Changbin's_ **

_"Eomma! I'm back! Where are-hmmmp!" I can't even finish my sentence when someone cupped my mouth and pulls me away from the living room to my room._

_Once we arrive, the one who cupped my mouth let it go and almost immediately I look back and saw my noona is the one who cups and pulls me early._

_"Noona?! What the-"_

_"Shhhh! Bin! Quiet down." Noona said while whispering. I gulped nervously. What just happen? Why she's whispering?_

_"Noona? What's wrong? Why are we whispering??"_

_"No time to explain. Come here. Whatever happens, always stay behind me. Okay?" My noona said seriously as she pulls me to stand behind her._

_"Noona... I'm scared. What just happen? Where's eomma and appa?" I said in panic while gripping my noona's shirt._

_"Already dead. There are some vampires in our house. They kill them at the backyard. I saw it once I come back from my class." My noona said seriously as she looks around us._

_I froze up at my spot. M-My parents already dead? Vampires in our house? What did we do until they come here and kills my parents?_

_"N-Noona..." I stuttered._

_"Shhh, calm down, Bin. I'm here. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, okay? Remember my promise to you?"_

_I look up at my noona and nodded my head. "Y-You promise to protect me no matter what. Even if you have to risk yourself out."_

_"Right. And I never break that promise. Remember, you always my baby brother and I will always be there for you." My noona said softly as she kisses my forehead gently._

_Before I can say anything, we heard noises coming from the balcony of my room. I gulped nervously while gripping my noona's shirt tightly._

_** Flashback End ** _

"Bin? Bin? Changbin??!" 

I startled a bit. I look beside me and saw Wooyoung stares at me with a pair of concerned eyes. I smile softly and say, "Sorry Woo. Just... remember about something." 

"Awww, Bin. I'm sorry. I wish we can turn back time and makes things better. You've suffered a lot because of this. I'm hurt seeing you like this." Wooyoung said while crying. I smile painfully and wiped away his tears.

"Noooo, don't cry Woo. I'm fine. I'll be fine. Don't cry for me. I have you right? I'm not suffering if you wanna know. Maybe a bit because of the dreams but other than that, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Wooyoung chuckled lightly and nodded his head. "Okay. Now, why don't we go to sleep? You must be tired. I'll be your cuddle buddy from now on." Wooyoung said as he stands up from the sofa and looks down at me with a smile. 

"Oh! But are you okay now? Do you need me to pick you up again?"

I chuckled lightly and say, "I'm okay now. No need to pick me up again. I know you're strong. No need to show off at me."

"Hey!"

"I'm kidding, Woo. Come on. Let's sleep." I pull his hand and walk slowly to my room. I just hope I can sleep properly tonight.

💫💫💫

**Chris's**

"Chris, why are you passing back and forth in the living room? You're making me dizzy." Minho whined at me as he rubbed his temple slightly.

"I'm sorry Min. But I'm in a dilemma right now." I said as I bite my lips nervously.

"Is it about that dream boy again? Chris, you don't even know how he looks like and you do know that there were-"

"-ah, yeah. I know. Hundreds of humans in our town that might have been in the dream but this boy is different. I just don't know how to explain. I feel like I'm in this kind of connection with him? It's hard!" I groaned lightly and take a sit on the huge sofa in the middle of the living room.

"Do you want me to cast some spell on you while you sleep so that you can see his face when you dream of him again?" Minho gives his opinion. I look up at Minho with a shocked face before I shake my head quickly.

"No. No need. You do know that if you use your spell, it will hurt the human? He can't be hurt, Min. Even though I really want to see his face." I said sadly as I stare blankly at Minho.

"Gosh! You just dream of this boy for like 3 weeks now and you are already this whipped." Minho whined slightly.

"I'm not whipped okay! I just... worried. Our power is strong. Including your spells. So, they could easily die if we ever use our power even is it not strong." I replied seriously making Minho looks at me with wide eyes.

"Chris? You're acting so weird about this dream boy." Minho said with a sudden soft voice making me look up at him sadly. I don't know why but I feel sad when I think about the boy in my dream.

"I don't know. Like I said before, I feel like I have some connection with him but I can't really remember anything."

"Maybe it's from the past. Or maybe-"

**"Chris! Chris! Where are you!"**

I startled and immediately stand up from the sofa once I heard Hyunjin's panic voice. I look up, Jisung and Hyunjin already standing in front of me, looking at me with their wide, red eyes.

"What's wrong?"

Jisung looks at Hyunjin and he looks back at me while gulping slightly.

**"Danny and his team are back."**


	2. First meet

**Chris's**

"What do you mean Danny and HIS team is back? Who told you? And where do you two come from??" I bombarded them with questions. I'm not done yet with my dream problems, and now this fucking Danny. I swear this guy really love to test my patience. Why didn't I kill him last time??

"We encounter with Eric at the academy and he told us Danny and his team already kills a few humans for the last 3 days. Eric comes to one of the murder scenes and he said Danny and the team didn't kill them by sucking their blood dry, but he kills them with their weapons? Eric told us that Danny seems to find someone or something within the humans around here."

"WHAT??" I shout in shock as I turn my head to Minho who also looks so shocked.

"He's in danger!"

...

"We need to find him fast, Min. We need to find him fast. He might be in danger right now!" I said in a panic as I'm passing back and forth again in the middle of the living room.

"Chris, calm down. We will. But first, you need to calm down. You let out stress aura right now. You're making the others stress too." Minho said gently as he pulls me down to sit next to him on the sofa. I bite my lower lips nervously as I stare at the others around me. Hyunjin and Jisung were staring at me with their red eyes while Minho staring at me with his black eyes. I close my eyes for a few moments and take a deep breath. I need to calm down. If I'm panic, I can't do anything rational and I might do something stupid.

I open my eyes back and almost immediately I turn my head at Minho and says with hush voice, "But, the dream boy, Min. He might be in danger. I can't let that happen to him."

"Who is this dream boy??" Hyunjin suddenly asks confused.

Minho looks at Hyunjin and smiles gently. "No time to explain that. Right now, I need both of you to get the others here. Go!"

Hyunjin and Jisung look at each other before they vanished in the air. Minho then looks back at me with serious eyes.

"I need you to calm down. First, I think you need to call Hongjoong. He might know about your dream boy."

...

**No one's**

"Binnie~!" Wooyoung whined at his best friend as he saw the latter was busy dressing up for work even what just happened yesterday.

"I have to go, Woo. I'll be fine. I promise. I know you're worried about what just happened yesterday but I promise you, I'll be fine. I'll call you later when I finish my shift. I even gonna let you pick me up later on. Okay? So, no need to call Sannie." Changbin said without looking at his best friend who was sitting on his bed as he grabbed his black jacket from the dresser.

"Why you don't want me to call Sannie?? Is it because he is a vampire? Do you hate vampires?"

Changbin stops whatever he was doing and stares at Wooyoung with wide eyes. Changbin then walk to his best friend and sit in front of him while holding his hands on his lap, "Ehhh? Why do you think like that? Of course not. I'm not hating on vampires. Even though vampires are the one who kills my family, doesn't mean I have a grudge on their species. No. I just... I know how he was. If you're this worried, he will be 4 times even worse than you. I'm pretty sure he will send someone to be my bodyguard on everywhere I go right? I don't want that. Maybe I just being paranoid yesterday. Maybe it was nothing. So, don't worry about me, okay???"

"For you, it was MAYBE. But, what if it was true? You're being chased by vampires?? I'm worried about you. I don't want anything that happens to you again after what just happen to your family even though it already 10 years!" Wooyoung shouts frustrated as he let out some tears.

Changbin pouts his lips sadly when he saw his best friend cried. He then goes to his best friend, wiped his tears away and hug him tight. "Woo, don't be like this. I'm sorry. I know you're worried about me and with my carelessness but I'm fine. Really. You know I never lie to you right? Whatever happens to me, I always tell you. So you don't need to worry if something happens to me. Because I will call you if I feel uneasy. Right now, I'm fine. So, please let me go to work. Hmm?" Changbin said softly as he nuzzled his face against Wooyoung's neck. The latter sight heavily and hugs his best friend tightly.

"Promise me you will tell me if you feel something not right?"

"Yes, I promise."

"No matter what?"

"No matter what, Woo."

"Hmmm okay. Don't break your promise, Binnie. Or I swear to god-"

Changbin giggles cutely and kiss his best friend's cheeks gently while saying, "Thanks for everything, Woo! This is why you're my best friend!"

Changbin climbs down from his bed and grabbed his bag and phone. He looks back at Wooyoung and waves cutely, "I'll go first! Don't forget to eat your dinner, Woo. I love you!"

Wooyoung just stares at his best friend walked out from their apartment. He sighs heavily and prays in his heart that his best friend will be safe no matter where he was. But, to make sure his best friend is totally safe, he still need to call his boyfriend.

...

**Chris's**

**"** So, I guess this was important as you're passing back and forth in front of me since 30 minutes ago," Hongjoong said as he stares at me while I'm in distress right now.

"Joong. I need your help."

Hongjoong looks at me with a wide smile and says, "Of course! That's why Minho calls me here."

I stare at him for a moment before I sat next to him and told him what just happen. And of course about my dream too.

After almost 30 minutes I explained to Hongjoong, he stares at me with a frown plastered on his face. He suddenly becomes serious.

"I think I know who is your dream boy. Wait up. Let me calls Sannie here. He knows what to do." Hongjoong said as he makes a quick call and within a minute, San was here in my living room.

"You call me, boss?" San said as he looks at Hongjoong with a sly smile.

"Yes. Chris is having a problem. We need to help him. I think it connected to Binnie."

Once Hongjoong finish, San's sly smile immediately gone, replace with a tight and serious face.

"What do you mean it connected to Bin?"

Hongjoong stares at me and stares at San. I don't think this will end smoothly.

**...**

**Changbin's**

"Thank you for coming. Have a nice day."

After the last customer out, I went to the front door and put the **_close_** sign up. I sigh tiredly as I massage my sore neck. Working for hours without stop making my whole body sore. I sigh one last time before I begin my few last chores before I'm going back home.

While I was mopping in the cafe, I feel like someone was watching me again like last night but when I turn my head to look around me, it was nothing. No presence of other creatures around him. Like yesterday.

I can feel like it's happen again like last night so I quickly grabbed my phone to call Wooyoung but all of sudden my phone is out of battery. I cursed silently and tried to think what to do. I take a deep breath and try to think as positive as I can. I decided to do my cleaning as fast as I can and switch off all the lights and air-conditioners. I grab my bag under the counter and my phone. I look around and take a deep breathe before I walked out from the cafe.

I lock up the front door in the fastest time I can manage and walked fast to my apartment but before I can think of anything, someone stand in front of me, in the dark, wearing a full black clothes. Where the hell this man comes from?

_"Well, well, well. Look who's here. Finally, I manage to see you in piece in front of my eyes."_

I gulped nervously. My heart beats so fast. I knows the one that was in front of him was a vampire because I just saw his bright, red eyes and his voice is too deep and scary making goosebumps appear all over my body.

"W-Who are you? A-And what do you want from me?" I cursed myself as I heard my voice stuttering. The vampire that was standing in front of me just chuckled as he walks slowly towards me. I got panic! Immediately I walked backward. Trying my best to not let him get closer to me.

_"Ahhh you don't know me but I do know you very well. You have something that I want. Something valuable. Something precious."_

Something? What the hell? I don't even know him and suddenly he said I have something valuable that he want? "S-Something? I don't know what are you talking about. And stop walking towards me!" I shout frightening as I saw this vampire walking even closer to me.

_"Awww don't be afraid baby. You're going to be fine. For now, before I-"_

Ewww. Who is he think he is? Calling me ba-

**_"I suggest you better fuck off from that boy, Danny."_ **

I startled when I heard a deep voice behind me. Immediately I look behind me and saw 4 guys, or should I call them 4 vampires, standing totally behind me until one of the guys wrapped his hand around my waist and pulls me backwards until my back lean on his chest.

"What-"

"Hey, Binnie."

"H-Huh? Sannie!?" I said in shock as I recognised the guy who hold me right now. I turn my head towards him and he just staring at me with his bright, blue eyes and smiles gently like he always do whenever he meet me.

"Don't worry. You will be fine. Chris will make sure you're safe." San said gently making even confused. Who the hell is Chris??

"Chris? Who-"

_"Ahhh Chris! Do you always have to come and ruin my fun?"_

The vampire that was standing in front of me early interrupted with a sad tone but he is smiling so widely. It's creepy as hell. I blink my eyes rapidly. Thinking that this is just a dream. A wild and terrifying dream.

_"It won't have to be if you keep your hands to yourself. You're not belong here. In this town. Why are you here, Danny?"_

One of the guys that standing next to me said with a deep, serious voice making me trembling a little. This guy also have this protective aura like San whenever Wooyoung and me in trouble but his aura is kinda strong? It almost feel like he was shielding me,

_"But he's belong to me. Now give him to me, and there will be no blood fight."_

The vampire who's name Danny said so cockily making me pouted. Do I look like a thing that can be tossed around like that? Fucking rude.

_"No, he's not. So, I asked you nicely. Go back to your place, Danny. I don't want to fight with you. No right now."_

The deep voice guy says in the coolest way ever while he walks in front of me, shielding me from the rude vampire. I can't help but to feel weird with this situation. I know I should be scared right now as I was surrounded by vampires! But... why I feel safe with these 4 vampires? The aura from this deep voice guy that was speaking was calm even though his voice is full of hatred.

While I was in dilemma with my feelings, San who was hugging me from behind, immediately pulls me even closer. I never been this close with San, so it kind of awkward when he hugs me like this.

I look back at San with my trembling eyes. Even though I said I feel safe with them, but I started to feel goosebumps appears all over my body as I feel the cool breeze. The moment I make an eye contact with San, he just smiles gently at me. Before I can ask him anything, San pulls me out from the fight, and pinned me on the wall gently.

"Listen. I need you to close your eyes and ignore everything that happen around you. No matter what. Noises, screams. Don't close your eyes until I call your name."

San said seriously making me blink at him in confused. San looks scary when he's mad. I feel cold all of sudden.

"H-Huh?"

"It's gonna be pretty wild and dangerous here. I don't want anything to happen to you. I'll promise we'll protect you."

San said as his bright, blue eyes staring hard into my eyes. His eyes are so pretty. The bright blue is shimmering and mesmerized me. It like his eyes were hypnotized me.

"O-Okay.." I reply in a low voice, almost like a whisper.

San's serious face automatically changes up once he smiles slightly at me and proceed to pat my cheek gently.

"Don't worry, Binnie. You will be safe with us. I count to 3 and you shall close your eyes okay? 1, 2, 3!"

I didn't think about anything. I immediately close my eyes and almost instantly I heard too many sound around me. I can even hear a broken bone sound. I tried to ignore them all by shutting my eyes tightly. Trying to block all the sound but I just can't. I still hear it. I become restless.

My head then suddenly started to feel heavy and dizzy. It's hurt so much until my tears come out from me close eyes. I tried to do something about my throbbing head like holding it or something but I feel like my whole body is trapped against the wall. Like San was casting on me.

While I was having this dilemma about my pain, suddenly I feel weird as things got silent around me. I tried to open my eyes but all of sudden the memories of my past, 10 years ago, showing like it was from a projector behind my close eyes. This time, I got to see how my parents got kill before I got home from school. I saw again how my sister was thrown away to the wall by the vampires when she tried to save me and immediately dies on the spot with her head being tear apart from her body. I started trembling so hard. He was so scared. I hate remember those time. That was the worse day of my life. The scene keeps on chasing me. I can't really keep it away from my mind.

I was thinking slightly. What's on me that the vampires really want? Why my family willing to sacrifice their life just to save me from them?

Before I can think further, a guy comes up to me, looking at me with bright, gold eyes. It was like hypnotized me. He was saying something but I didn't hear much as the pain in my head comes again. I groaned lightly as I can't do anything right now and almost instantly the vision fade away when I feel someone touch my cheek.

"-hey! Open your eyes!"

I open my eyes slowly and blinks away my tears to look at the guy in front of me. His bright, gold eyes piercing into my soul. It like the guy in his vision.

"Are you alright?"

The guy asks worriedly as he touches my wet cheeks again. The guy's hand was so cold, it makes me trembling slightly in this cold weather.

"Y-Your neck..."

The guy said in dazed as he stares at my neck. The guy's hand still on my cheek and for once in my life, I want him to touch me a bit longer as I feel ease and calm when he touch me with his cold hand. For some odd reason, the mark on my neck didn't burn like before. Like the guy makes the mark cool off.

As I feel calm and ease right now, I begin to feel like my body was floating in the air before my body slump weakly onto the guy in front of me. Even though the guy's body was cold, I feel safe. Immediately I close my eyes and let everything go for once.

...

**Chris's**

"How is he?" I asked a bit anxious as I stare at Changbin who lying on my huge bed, looking pale. Minho who sit beside him immediately looks up at me with grimaced face.

"He's fine. I check his body, and he doesn't injured anywhere except his mark. Chris. You need to do something about this."

I bite my lips nervously. How should I explained to Changbin that we actually connected? I even can't remember my past.

**_Early_ **

_"What do you mean by that? Can someone explained to me please...?" San asked in serious as he stares at Hongjoong and me with his bright blue eyes._

_"Hongjoong guess that the boy in my dream is Changbin? You know him?" I explained briefly._

_San frowning at me before he speaks, "Yeah. He's my boyfriend's best friend. But, wait up. Did you just mention about dream? What dream? Explain please..."_

_I blink my eyes before I sigh heavily. All of sudden, I remember my constant, same dream that I always got. I explained to San the full story and while I explained, my eyes turns gold unconsciously when I was at the scene where something bad happen to the boy in my dream. I didn't even realize that I even fisting my fist almost in angry gesture making the others who in the room cowardly step away from me._

_"-ris! Chris!"_

_I shake my head a few time before I look at Minho who stares at me worriedly._

_"W-What??" I asked in confused._

_"You let out your protective aura, Chris. Your eyes also turns gold."_

_I stare at Minho in shock. I blink my eyes slowly and automatically my eyes turn back to normal._

_"W-What? H-How??"_

_Minho bite his lips nervously and look back at San who staring at me with serious eyes._

_"I think you're connected to him. I mean Changbin. He has a vampire mark on his neck since 10 years ago. I tried to track who's give the mark, but everytime I touch it, it burn Changbin's skin. So, didn't try again as I don't want him to get hurt. He said, everytime he dream about his past, his mark always burn. He also constantly having panic attack. My boyfriend, Wooyoung has to always keep an eye on him as he always in pain when the mark started to burn."_

_"If that was the case, what should I do now? Wait up. Do you know where he's live?" I ask San._

_"Yeah, of course I knew. He live with-"_

_Ring!!_

_"Wait up. I think it my boyfriend." San then pick his phone up and almost immediately his face harden._

_"Don't worry, baby. I'll check on him. Stay at home until I come or call you. Make sure to lock all the windows and door."_

_After that, San hang up and stares at me with his bright blue eyes._

_"We need to save Changbin now. He's in danger."_

**_End_ **

"How should I do that? He's a human. He would be weird if he knew he's connected to me! A vampire!" I confessed to Minho who just stares at me seriously.

"I think, you need to discuss this with Hongjoong and his team. You do know San knew him right? He would know what to do. If you ask me, I would use a spell to bring back his memory and yours. But, what has you said early, my spell is strong. It might hurt him even more."

I look at Minho, thinking hardly on how I should deal with this situation.

"I think... I think we should wait for him to wake up. And I'll explained to him everything. And we can ask him some questions about the dreams, see if I remember anything. I also think the mark on his neck is mine as it was glowing once I touch him early but I didn't remember about giving him, or even met him!"

I explained in stress as I passing back and forth in my room. Minho who still sitting beside Changbin just stares at me with serious face, without saying anything.

"I think, someone put you under a memory block spell. That's why you didn't remember anything." Minho said after 3 minutes in silent.

"Memory block spell? Isn't that spell is-"

"Yeah. Only the upper witches would be able to cast the spell. So it's mean that someone want Changbin but they cast the spell on you so that you won't be able to protect him as you already bite him. Your bite is the most powerful one as you're the leader. You can know what has happen to him, even he's miles away from you. You can know his emotions. His fears. All about him, you can know. But because of the spell, it block your memory and also your track vision on him. That is why you didn't see his face fully in your dream."

I was speechless. Who want to cast a memory block spell on me? Wait up! I think I know who is it.

"Argh-"

I startled a bit and looks at the bed. The human is awake and almost in rush, I went beside him, still keep a metre away as I don't want him to freak out when he sees me.

"Where am I?" The human asked softly to no one as he didn't see me or Minho yet and I can say that his voice is so sweet and soft. It more child-like voice. A tinge of whine in it.

"You're in my mansion."

I saw he startled a little as he heard I speaks. He looks up at me and Minho and almost immediately he gasped shocking as he slide backwards and lean his back on the headboard of the bed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scared you. I promise I would never hurt you." I said in panic as I tries to apologise to him.

The human relax a bit after he heard my apologies and I feel relieved.

"Why am I here? What's happen?" The human asked gently as he gripped my satin blanket that cover half of his body.

"You have fainted early. He's the one who bring you here and I'm the one who heal your wound." Minho explained in a gentle voice as he shows Changbin his little wound on his neck.

Changbin almost immediately touch his neck but it started to burn and like a reflect, he pulls his hand away from his neck with a gasp.

"B-Burn..." Changbin mumbled softly to himself but then all of sudden he looks up at us with wide eyes.

"W-Wait up. Did you just said... F-Fainted? How- wait! Early!! T-The vampire. H-He.. Y-You! You the one who come and-"

I chuckled slightly when I saw how he stuttered. As long as I stay in this town, I never seen a human stuttered really cute like this. Minho turns his head at me while wiggles his brows, telling me that he knows what I was thinking. I hissed at him slightly and looks back at Changbin with a smile.

"Yes, yes. That was me. And the one who tries to attack you is, well you can say evil? Precisely. He tries to kidnap you and use you for his own good. But me and the others manage to get rid of him. For a while. Oh yes! My name is Chris. I'm the leader of the vampires in our town and this is Minho. A witch."

Changbin looks at me and Minho with wide, clear eyes. His eyes are so mesmerizing. I love seeing his eyes.

"Oh! I-I'm Changbin. And thank you for saving me." Changbin said shyly and almost immediately his cheeks were blushing in pink. I stares at Changbin with wide, and adoring eyes.

"We know your name." Minho said again in his gentle voice but the way he smiles at Changbin, kind of freak the human up.

"You knew... My name?" Changbin asks in fear. His eyes begin to trembling.

"Oh? OH! It not like that. We knew you from San. You remember San?" Minho explained in panic, trying to calm the trembling human. I chuckled seeing Minho get panic like that. It fascinating because Minho seldom get panic in his daily life. No matter what situation.

"S-San? Oh... So I'm not dreaming about early? I remember San was holding me while you..." Changbin said in confused as he stares at me. He was frowning while pouting his lips cutely making me almost cooed at him.

"Yeah. He's there with me that time. Actually... You know what? I know you have lots of questions. Do you think you can spend some time to meet the others and we can talk about this?" I said gently as I stare at Changbin. He stares at me with his innocent, clear eyes before he looks down on his hands.

"Errr... Sure? B-But, I hope it won't be too long because I think I might making my best friend worried at home if I didn't come home." Changbin said softly as he stares into my eyes.

"No, no. Don't worry. San is here, so he will tell your best friend about you and we will send you back safely. But first, let get you something to eat. Your body need some energy. I'm sure one of my maids has made something for you."

I said gently to him making he looks at me with wide eyes. I chuckled lightly and turns my head to Minho who smirking at me. I cursed his name in my mind and says,

"Minho, go downstairs and tell the others. And please told the maid to prepare the food for Changbin."

"Why me? Ohhh, so that you can spend time with Changbin alone??" Minho teases me like usual.

"Yah, Lee Minho!" I shout at him making he laughs happily as he raises his arms up high, surrender. I sigh heavily and turns my focus at Changbin.

Changbin looks at me and Minho with wide eyes. He shakes his head rapidly and says in trembling voice,

"B-But... you have done so much for me. No need to make me food or something. I don't want to burden any of you."

Minho looks at Changbin and laughs like a mad man. I swear this witch. "Don't worry, Changbin. Chris is very persistent on something. Even you say no, he won't listen."

"Minho..."

"Okay, okay. I'll go. Fine. Changbin, I'll meet you downstairs okay? Be careful of Chris." Minho whispered and wink at Changbin.

Before I can hit him, he vanished in the air. Changbin stares at me with wide eyes. I sigh tiredly and rubbing my temple lightly.

"Sorry about him. He can be a bit sneaky and a tease." I explained briefly at Changbin as I still standing a bit further from the bed.

"It's okay. But, thank you so much for everything."

"It's nothing. Why don't we go downstairs? You must be hungry." I said as I give him space to climb down the bed.

Changbin nodded slowly and pushes away the blanket from his body and tried to climb down the bed and suddenly he swaying slightly, almost fall down from the bed but thankfully I manage to save him by holding his waist tightly.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

Changbin shake his head a little and looks up at me while frowning.

"I'm fine but feel a little bit dizzy." Changbin said as he rubbed his temple.

"Really? Okay, I'll asked Minho to give you something later after you eat. Come, let's go downstairs." I said and almost unconsciously I pick Changbin up by bridal style so effortlessly making Changbin let out a cute gasped.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry. I forgot to ask you. Is this okay?" I said in panic and almost want to put him down but I feel his curled his arms around my neck and pulls me closer.

"No no no. It's okay. I'm okay. I just... A bit shock. I'm really okay. Don't worry." Changbin said shyly and immediately looks down, avoiding my eyes.

I almost want to smile widely because he was so cute but I prevent myself as I don't want to make him feel uncomfortable.

"Okay, if you say so. But make sure to tell me anything that makes you uncomfortable, okay?"

Changbin looks up at me for a moment and stares into my eyes. Almost like a lightning strike, I saw a vision, like my dream, through his eyes.

"Y-Your eyes..." Changbin suddenly stuttered making the vision disappeared.

I shake my head a bit and focus my sight on him. "W-What did you say??"

Changbin was looking at me with his mouth agape slightly, "Your eyes. It turns gold in color. It so bright. Like you're staring past through me."

I just stare at Changbin who looks at me innocently. My eyes turns gold again once I saw his vision of his dream through his eyes. What is my relation towards him? Why I can't remember anything?

"Oh really? That... I'll tell you everything later, okay? I'm sure you're curious about it." I said gently.

Changbin looks at me for a moment before he hide his face against my neck. I chuckled lightly. He surely an interesting human.


	3. Meet the clan

**Changbin's**

"Sit here for a moment, okay? Let me calls my maids and let them serve you some food. Oh! Before that, I'll call San here. He has been worried sick about you." Chris said gently while he patted my cheek as he put me down on one of the stools at the dining table. And once again I feel calm when he touches me with his cold hand.

I just stare at him before he vanished in front of me within second. After he's gone, I manage to look around me. I notice that I was in the kitchen. Literally a huge kitchen.

All things complete in the kitchen and for me, I won't go eat out if my kitchen is this complete. I would love to cook once in this kitchen. Before I can look around more, I feel goosebumps appear on my neck, as it was like someone standing behind me. I turn around and immediately I saw San was staring at me worriedly. His eyes are not bright blue like early. Now, his eyes are brown like a normal human. I smile gently as I know what kind of stare is it.

"Binnie! Are you okay? How do you feel? Chris told me you're feeling dizzy after you awake. You eat first okay? Chris already told his maids to prepare food for you. After that-

"San..."

"-Minho will gives you some medicines to wash away the dizziness of yours. I'm sorry you have to be in this situation again. I'm sorry-"

"SANNIE!"

My shout echoes throughout the huge kitchen. San looks at me with wide eyes and finally he stop talking. It been a while I'm seeing him got panic and worried about me like this. It makes me feel warm, appreciated and loves.

"Sannie, I'm sorry for shouting at you but I'm fine now. I might feel dizzy a bit but nothing big actually happen. So, don't panic like this. I don't like seeing you like this." I confessed making San pouted his lips cutely.

I swear this vampire. How old is he actually?? Is this why Wooyoung is so whipped over him?

"I'm sorry, okay. I just... I'm so worried about you. And to know you are in this situation because of what just happen from the past, I just..."

I frown slightly. From the past? What's that mean?

"What do you mean from the past? Sannie??" I asked confused.

San looks up at me instantly with wide eyes making me confused even more.

"That... I think it better for you to eat first. I'm afraid it kind of too much for you to absorb everything later. I promise you will get your answer after this. Okay?"

I pouted my lips sadly. I hate it when people around me keeping things from me.

"Okay. Fine. But, for time being, can you told Wooyoung about me or this whole situation? He would be screaming at me if I'm the one who calls him and tell him what's happen. You do know him."

"Oh... And about that. I need you to explain to me on why didn't you tell me you have been disturb by someone? Did I told you before that you and Wooyoung's safety is my top priority?" San suddenly speaks seriously as he crossing his arms in front of me. I blinks my eyes. How did he knows about me being disturbed by someone?

"H-How..."

"Wooyoung calls me today, telling me that yesterday you've been chase by someone? If he not calling me and told me about that, how did we found you early then?" San said as he raises his brows at me.

I pouted my lips, sulking. I feel like I was being scolded by my parents. I hate it when San acts like this. It not like I didn't appreciate his cares and protectiveness act, but...

"Fine, fine. It my fault. I admit it my fault for not telling you about it. I just... I don't think it would be this bad. I never thought it will be a vampire that was chasing me yesterday! I thought it was just a drunk man. You know, in the middle of the night. So, I told him not to telling you about it. Just, I don't want to burden you again. But I guess, he still telling you huh." I explained briefly as I pouted my lips, guilty.

The kitchen was in a deep silent before I heard San chuckled lightly at me. When I look up at him, he was smiling so gently and within second, he patted my head like I'm a kid.

"Why would you ever think like that?? You're never a burden to me. We are friends right? You're my friend. Of course I'll get worried about you. You're a human! You would get hurt anytime from our species! Just because you've met a nice vampire, like me, doesn't mean there won't be a bad vampire out there. I'm just worried you. I don't want you to get hurt again. I have seen how miserable Wooyoung is when you're in danger or hurt. I also have seen you in pain before. I don't want any both of you to be in pain again."

I stare at San for a moment. In my life, after my family die, I only have Wooyoung. Everything that's happen to me, only Wooyoung would ever stay. When Wooyoung got into a relationship with San, automatically I feel different. It not like I dislike San. No. I like him. San is not like other vampires. He's kind. He's soft. Sometimes scary when the situation force him to. But, his protectiveness is on another level. He always protective. Not only for Wooyoung, but for me too. He once told me that I am Wooyoung no.1 treasure. Everything Wooyoung do in his daily life, he always included me. And when I got injured or hurt, Wooyoung is the first one to freak out. As someone who has seen me getting traumas and nightmares since my family died, he become scared of me getting hurt. That's why when San was introduced to me, he immediately become protective over me. Maybe because he was a vampire and he knows and can see through me on what have I been through.

From that time onwards, San and his other vampire friends are always alert whenever Wooyoung or me calling them for help. And now, seeing San being this panic and worried, I have a gut telling me that the scene that I encounter early is a big issue between their species. That's why he was so worried about me.

"Thank you, Sannie. I really appreciate all your cares. But, I'm fine. And I'm with you right now. You and your friends are the one who saves me right? I'm fine. So, don't worry too much for now. Okay?" I said gently, as I took his cold hand and hold it against my warm hand. He looks up at me for a whole minute before he sighs.

"Okay, okay. You win. For now." San said while pouting at me making me giggles.

"Are you sure you're older hundred years than me? Why it seems like you're younger than me?"

"Hey!" San shouts at me making me laughs happily. His frustration face is funny.

"I swear, Seo Changbin. You're gonna get it!" San threatened me as he walks closer to me. His eyes immediately changes to bright blue making me mesmerized once again. For some odd reason, I didn't feel scared of him. I know his eyes only turns to blue when he's mad but for some reason I didn't afraid of it.

"What did you do to him, San?"

Both of us startled with the new voice. San's eyes immediately turns back to brown. He looks at his back and almost immediately he back away from me like he was scared.

"I-I didn't do anything! He provokes me! He teases my age!" San said to the one who just comes, which is Chris, as he pointed his finger to me.

I gasped in a fake shock as I stare at Chris. "I did not! He's the one who was bitter with my words. I'm just joking." I replied while pouting making Chris chuckled lightly at me.

"You two acting like a kid. Step aside. Changbin needs to eat now. And San, Hongjoong need you outside." Chris said casually as he pushes San away from him and walks towards me with 2 of his maids trails behind him.

"Fine! I'll go. We are not done yet, little human! Hmmph!" San threatened me once again before he vanished. I chuckled lightly and turns my focus to Chris.

"You two seems close." Chris asks while avoiding my eyes. I raise my brows, a bit weird on why he suddenly avoiding me but I tried not to think much because I just met him today. Of course he feels awkward.

"Yeah. He's my best friend's boyfriend. And a bit protective." I answer while giggling. San is a very interesting vampire.

"Oh! San has told me about his boyfriend. Didn't know San was this protective over you too." Chris said while he commanded his maids to put the food in front of me.

"This is nothing. There's more worse cases that you really don't want to know." I sigh heavily making Chris chuckled at me.

"It look like you've suffered a lot with his protective side." Chris said while laughing at me.

I pouted my lips when I saw he laughing at my miserable life.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh as much as you want."

Chris laughs one last time at me before he pushes a plate of food in front of me. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Here, eat some of this. My maids made it. It can boost your immune sistem a little bit."

I look at the plate in front of me. There were beets, spinach, some avocados and some salmons. It kind of food that I would buy only once a month because of the ingredients.

"Thank you. I'm sorry for burdening your maids with this." I said guilty as I pick my fork and eat some of the vegetables.

"Nahh, it's fine. No big deal." Chris said as he take a sit in front of me and just sit there, staring at me while I'm eating. For some odd reasons, I didn't feel awkward when he's around. Why?

And once again, the kitchen was in deep silent. I heard noises outside the kitchen but it didn't too loud until it breaks the silent around me and Chris. While I'm eating slowly, with Chris staring at me with his warm eyes, I started to think back about what has Sannie said early. I decided it better for me to ask Chris as I remember he said early that he was the leader of the vampires in this town. He must know something about that.

"Chris..." I started softly, breaking the silent between us.

"Yeah?" Chris replied gently as he looks up at me with his brown eyes.

I bite my lips nervously, afraid that the thing that I wanna ask is kind of big but I brave myself to ask. I look down on my plate and started to play with the food, "Sannie has mention something to me early."

I can feel he was waiting for me to continue my sentence, so I gulped nervously and continue,

"He told me that I was in this situation because of the past. What does it mean? What past does he means?" I look up at Chris who staring hard at me without saying a word.

A minute pass before he let out a heavy sigh. "That was what we will be talking about later after you finished your meal. I don't know if you're strong enough to go through this, but I promise you that you will be safe here. As long as I'm here."

Chris said seriously as his eyes begin to change into gold once again like early. I gulped nervously. I was scared to know about this but in the same time I want to know on why those vampires wants me.

...

**No one's**

"Are you done??" Chris asked Changbin softly.

Changbin nodded his head slowly and drinks some water.

"Yeah, I'm done."

"Good. Come on. I'll bring you to the living room. The others must be waiting for you." Chris said as he went to my side and pulls out his hand for Changbin.

Changbin looks up at Chris and at his hand for a whole minute before he grabbed it slowly and stand up from the stool.

"Waiting for me? But why??" Changbin asked a bit confused making Chris chuckled a little.

"It been a while I have human in my mansion. So they were thrilled to see you. Oh! But don't worry. They are not gonna hurt you. As long as I'm here." Chris explained as he intertwined his fingers with Changbin.

Changbin looks down on their intertwined fingers and smiles shyly. He feels warm suddenly, even though Chris's hand was cold like ice, but against him, he feels warm.

"Thank you. For everything." Changbin said softly as he looks up at Chris with wide, sparkling eyes.

Both of them suddenly stop walking and just staring into each other eyes. Chris was the one who break their silent by smiling so softly and nodded his head.

"Of course."

Once they arrive at the living room, the noises that they heard even from the kitchen immediately stop as they arrive.

The room becomes cold as the vampires staring hardly at Changbin with piercing eyes. Changbin got scared a bit as he saw some unfamiliar vampires. He unconsciously hide himself behind Chris while gripping Chris's hand a bit tighter.

"Guys. Stop giving him your serious aura. He's scared." Chris said seriously and all of sudden the room become warm again.

"Sorry, Chris." The said in unison making Changbin blinks in confusion. He looks up at Chris who just smiles gently at him.

"Come, let sit down here." Chris said as he pulls Changbin gently with him towards a long, red sofa in the middle of the room.

Changbin just follows Chris and sit besides him. Once seated, Changbin didn't looks back at the vampires. He just stares down on his intertwined hands with Chris that was on his lap.

"Changbin. I want to introduce you some of the vampires from my clan and from Hongjoong clan that will be helping you."

Chris said so soft as his thumb caressing Changbin's hand gently, trying his best to makes the human feels comfortable.

Changbin looks up at Chris and nodded his head. "Okay..."

"Don't be scared of them. They are nice. I guarantee. They just astonished to see a human in my mansion. That's all. Other than that, they are nice. Okay?"

Changbin just stares at Chris before he nodded once again and looks up at the other vampires while frowning a bit.

"This is Hyunjin, Jisung, Felix, Seungmin and Jeongin. They're vampires and from Bang clan. And of course you're already know Minho. The witch." Chris introduce one by one to Changbin. The human just nodded his head slowly and says in the most tiny voice he can ever made,

"H-Hi??"

There were a minute silent before there were screams. Changbin startled a bit until his back lean against Chris's chest.

These vampires surely energetic. Changbin thinks for a moment before he heard a light chuckled from behind him. He looks up and saw Chris was smiling at the vampires.

"Sorry, you must be confused seeing them like this. They always like this tho. I don't know where did they got these energy but I'm pretty sure won't ask them about it." Chris said seems he was tired handling them making Changbin chuckled lightly.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. I'm just... Shock. I never seen vampires acting like this. It new to me." Changbin said softly as he stares at the vampires in front of him, with a warm smile.

"Sorry, Changbin. They still behaving like when they were human before. They just excited seeing you. Usually, humans didn't like to stay close to vampires. So, it fascinating to have you in this mansion, without you screaming running for your life." Minho explained making Changbin widen his eyes for a moment before he laughs cutely.

"Oh? Ohhhhh... I see. No no. I'm fine. It not like I don't feel scared of vampires. I feel scared but, for some reason I feel safe when I'm with you guys. I don't know why. I have been feeling like this since the fight early."

Then all of sudden, the room started to feel cold once again. Changbin looks up at the vampires and saw they were staring at him with their bright eyes. Changbin gulped nervously. This doesn't look good tho. Did he said something wrong??

...


	4. Part 4: Another attack

**3rd person POV**

"What? You got what??? ATTACK?" Wooyoung shouts shocked.

"Woo~! Don't shout! It's late already." Changbin whined cutely at his best friend.

Wooyoung takes a deep breath and stares at his best friend with still wide eyes and worried face.

"Binnie..."

"I'm fine, Woo. Don't worry. Nothing bad is happening to me. Chris managed to come on time and save me."

"Chris? Who is Chris?" Wooyoung asked seriously.

Changbin stares at his best friend and almost immediately staring down on his lap.

"Err.. another vampire?"

"WHAT????"

"Woooo~~!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry for shouting. But, how? How is this _Chris_ the vampire save you?" Wooyoung asked seriously. He wants to stay calm but he seriously can't when his best friend has been attacked by a vampire and being saved by another vampire? Now he's confused.

"I... I don't want how it happen, Woo. At first, I was running from the cafe to go home because I felt someone was chasing me, yet again. And suddenly comes a guy, wearing full black standing in front of me, looking so scary. He was saying that he knows me but I don't know him? He said I have something that he wants. He keeps on walking towards me even I told him to stop but then suddenly I felt someone standing behind me, holding my waist, secured. He's talking to that scary vampire. And then I was pushed to the wall by the one that was standing behind me? He told me to close my eyes and count to 50. I just follow his words because... I don't know, Woo. Something about his voice that I feel so familiar."

"After that, when I close my eyes, I got a vision when my family got an attack. And I instantly open my eyes when the guy in front of me asked me if I'm okay. My head is kind of hurt because of the vision and I faint on him when he suddenly touches the bite on my neck. And then I wake up in their mansion and he introduced himself as Chris, the leader of the vampire in our town."

"Chris? Why I never heard his name before? Or, wait! Maybe I have heard it but I didn't remember? I think Sannie has mentioned him to me before. Let me asked Sannie again." Wooyoung said and instantly he grabbed his phone to call his boyfriend.

"Oh, and Woo... Chris has said that he knows San and his team? Maybe you can ask San too about that."

"And I'm mad right now. How the hell he knows San and that vampire doesn't even mention him to us? To me? His boyfriend?" Wooyoung suddenly whined making Changbin giggled cutely.

"Stop whining. I'm sure he's forgotten or something. You do know he's not like us. He has things to do. More important. And maybe Chris and his team are not that harm? Or it is confidential to talk about Chris and his team as he said he's the leader of the vampires in our town. If so, he will be mentioning Chris first, for our safety. Right?" Changbin comforts his sulking best friend as he caressing the boy's hair gently.

"Argh, fine. But he needs a full explanation on this once we met."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night, Woo."

...

**Chris** **'s**

"Chris, what should we do now?"

Minho asked me as he was busy stirring a potion in a cup that I don't know what in front of me, without looking up. I knew what was his mean by the question but I just can't answer him right now. My mind going haywire at the moment.

"Chris?" Minho called my name again, but this time he looking up at me.

"I'm not feeling good about this situation, Min. I'm pretty sure this is a messy situation. Something about this scream trouble." I said suddenly without looking at Minho.

"You want me to call Seungmin and asked him to find out about Changbin?" Minho gives a suggestion making me look up at him while frowning.

"Seungmin? Yeah, sure. Ask him to search for Changbin's best friend too. Wooyoung."

"Okay, I'll go now. For the time being, drink this. This is to recharge your energy. I already can feel your energy has been drained since Changbin was gone." Minho said as he pushes gently a cup that he was stirring early to me.

"Thanks, Min. I really appreciate it a lot." I said slowly, as I take the cup to drink.

"No worries. I'll come back with information about your dream boy and his bestie." with that, Minho puff in the air.

After Minho was gone, I let out a tired sigh once again and just stares at the cup in front of me. Suddenly, I remember the conversation of Hyunjin, Jisung, Changbin, and I early.

**_#Flashback_ **

_"Vampires? Do you remember who?" Jisung asked seriously._

_Changbin shakes his head and pouted his lips slightly. "I can't remember anything that has happened. It happens when I was 13? It was so fast at that time. I just remember that my sister told me to be quiet and never let out any noise. We that time was in my room. My sister pulls me away from my parents after I heard some noises coming from our kitchen. I don't know anything at that time. I'm just coming back from my school and I can't even manage to greet my parents before my father told my sister to bring me upstairs."_

_"I was so scared at that time. I keep on hugging my sister tightly. Then, we heard a loud growling from the windows. My sister hides me behind her before comes like 3 guys wearing all black and their eyes were bright red, like that guy early."_

_Changbin stops telling his story and stares at me. I already staring at him with a serious face. I suddenly had a faint vision in my head but I can't really see it fully. Changbin gulped nervously and looks down on his hands before continuing_ _his story,_

_"My sister started to shout at them, saying that she will never give me to them? I can't remember actually. Then, it happens too fast. One of the guys pulls my sister away from me and bites her neck harshly before he pulls off her head? It's was so scary. I was trembling at the spot. I was so scared at that time. One of the 3 guys then comes to me and pinned me to the wall. He sniffs me around my neck and he started to open his mouth and showing his fangs? I thought I'm gonna die that time, so I just close my eyes tightly while crying. But, I didn't feel anything after that. I open my eyes and saw another vampire was standing in front of me. But his eyes were different."_

_"Different? How different?" Hyunjin asked._

_Changbin looks up at Hyunjin and says, "His eyes were mixed of red and yellow? red yellowish? It's so bright like it was hypnotizing me."_

_I can see_ _Jisung and Hyunjin widen their eyes, shock. Both of them look at me and look back at Changbin who staring at them confused. Jisung gulped nervously while asking,_

_"Does he ever said anything to you? That vampire?" Jisung asked._

_Changbin turns his head towards Jisung and pouted his lips. "Yes? I think so? He says something like to close my eyes and don't be afraid? When I close my eyes again, I feel pain around my neck? And I don't remember anything after that. I wake up at the hospital, my neck was being bandaged. And I don't remember anything was has happened after that."_

_All of us_ _were silent after Changbin finishes his story. Hyunjin and Jisung were staring at me with their knowing look_ _. I know that looks. The looks that ask me some kind of explanation but I really don't have any right now._

_Jisung then looks back at Changbin and smiles sadly. "I'm sorry, Changbin. For your loss."_

_Changbin looks up at Jisung and smiles, "Nahhh, don't feel sorry. It's not like you the one who killed my family. I'm fine now. It's already years that happen."_

_"Do you... Do you ever feel like you want to find out who is that vampire that bites you that day?" Hyunjin suddenly asked making Changbin turn his head at him and tilted his head aside, confused._ _Cute._

_"To be honest, I have thought about it. I tried to find him tho. Even asking my best friend to help but I can't think or remember about what has happened that day because I always got an extreme headache and eventually fainting the next second. So, my best friend says, maybe I should just forget about him."_

_Hyunjin and Jisung silent again in their seat. I was silent since early because I'm busy thinking about what actually happens right now. What is the relationship between Changbin and me? Why I always know when he is hurt or injured or in danger? Is it have to do with the bite mark on Changbin's neck? Is it true that I'm the one who gives him the mark? But why I can't remember anything? Does something happen 5 years ago? I shake my head a bit and stares at them seriously._

_"Maybe you should forget about it for a moment. We focus on your safety first and then we will think about this again, okay?_ _"_

_Jisung and Hyunjin look at me disbelieve. I knew they must want me to classify what just happen but I can't really say anything right now, not without investigating the past first._

_"Okay, I'll try. Thank you for saving me early. I'm sorry for being a burden." Changbin said gently_ _at me as he turns his head and stares into my eyes. I smile warmly at him while staring into his black, dark orbs and reply,_

_"You're not a burden, Changbin. Don't think like that."_

_Changbin also staring into my eyes without blinking before he turns his head away and stares at his plate that he's abandon early._ _I can see his cheeks were blushing a bit and it makes me happy, seeing how I can see his shyness so open like this. Not like my kind, cold and pale._

_"Okay..."_ _Changbin replies shyly._

_"Do you still feel dizzy?" I asked all of sudden when I take a glance at the clock_ _that hanging on the kitchen wall._

_Changbin turns his head back to me and nodded his head. "A little. But not that dizzy like early."_

_I_ _nodded my head understood and looks at Hyunjin and Jisung that were still sitting in front of_ _me_

_"Can you two go and called Minho here? I need him to give something to Changbin so that he can go home after that. It's already late."_

_Hyunjin and Jisung just stare at me, still confused about why I'm acting like this_ _. They stare at me for another minute before they stand up from their seat and showing their smiles to Changbin._

_"Oh, sure. See you later, Changbin!"_

_After Hyunjin and Jisung were gone,_ _I stare at Changbin seriously. I was trying to ask him about what happened before his parents and his sister died, but I don't know how to start._

_"Changbin..."_

_Changbin looks up at me with his big, round, dark orbs. Looking so confused._ _Suddenly I don't want to ask him about it. He looks so innocent, pure, and a bit naive. What does Danny want from him? Is it his blood?_

_"Y-Yes?"_

_I shake my head a bit and bite my lips nervously. I am a powerful vampire in this town but why I'm feeling nervous around this small human?_

_"I want to-"_

_"My leader! Do you call me?"_

_I groaned silently as my_ _sentence is being interrupted by Minho who's appeared suddenly with a bright smile._

_I clear_ _my throat and look at Minho. "I want to send Changbin home now. Can you give him something for his dizziness?"_

_Minho looks at me before he looks at Changbin with bright, sly smiles. "Oh, you're going home? I thought you gonna stay here."_

_"Minho."_ _I warned._

_"Okay, okay. No need to be angry. I already make the drinks for him. Here. Drink this. It will make your dizziness disappear." Minho pushes a cup fill with unknown water to Changbin._

_He looks at the cup and looks up at Minho. "Thank you."_

_Changbin takes the cup and drinks it slowly. Minho and I just stare at him drinks. After he finished the drink, Minho takes back the cup while smiling at Changbin._

_"Take care, Changbin! See you later."_

_Before Changbin can reply, Minho vanished like smoke. I shake my head. Ever since I give him green light to vanish as a smoke, he always does it so happily. I sometimes didn't understand these witches. I saw Changbin stares at me with a shocked face. I chuckled lightly and say,_

_"Come. I'll send you back home. Your best friend must be worried about you, already."_

**_#Flashback End_ **

_If the one who gives Changbin that bite mark is him, but why he can't remember anything? Something must be happening during that time. I need to find out about it!_

I think hardly. I need to find out what has happened. Why he comes to Changbin's house and save him? Maybe he can ask Hongjoong. He must know about Changbin as he was close to Changbin.

...

** The next day, **

**Changbin's**

"Once Chris comes, please don't stare at him with that stare." I plead at Wooyoung as we were getting ready for our classes.

"What stare? I don't give any stare..." Wooyoung replied at me without even looking at me. I know him. He and his protectiveness over me.

"Wooyoungie~" I whined while pouted my lips.

Wooyoung sighs tiredly and says, "I'm sorry, okay. I'm just worried about you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you again. It's hurt me seeing you getting hurt."

I smiles warmly and went to his side and proceed to hug him, "I know, Woo. I'm so thankful to have you by my side since my family dies. But, I know how to take care of myself. I know how to distinguish a bad vampire and a good vampire. If Chris is a bad vampire, he would just let me be kidnapped or even killed that night right?"

Wooyoung sigh again as he leans his head on my shoulder and rolled his eyes at me sarcastically. "You just know that Chris for only a night, but you already side him."

I blush slightly and smiles shyly, "I'm not siding anyone. I just... I don't know, Woo. Something about him seems close to me. I don't know how to explain."

Wooyoung lean back from me stares at me with a serious face. "Or... Maybe he is your... Mate?"

I look at Wooyoung with a shocking face. "No way! It's impossible."

"It's not impossible, Bin. Look at me and Sannie. Maybe Chris is your mate or maybe he's the one who gives you that bite." Wooyoung explained briefly at me as he pointed to the mark at my neck.

I just stare at him and try to touch my mark lightly. It's burned a little as my fingertip touch it.

"But... Last night, I already told them about what happened to me. He seems to don't know anything about the mark?" I said confused. If Chris is the one who gives me the mark, why he seems doesn't know anything?

"I don't know, Bin. Maybe you should find out about that mark with him. If the mark is from him, then there must be the reason why Chris save you that night. I already ask Sannie about this, he told me if a vampire bites you without drinking your blood, that bite will protect you from vampires, like any vampire who comes near you, either they were good or bad vampires, they won't be able to do anything bad to you because of the mark. Unless that bad vampire has a powerful power. And whoever gives that mark to you will always know whenever you in danger or hurt."

I stare at Wooyoung while frowning. This is so complicated. Suddenly, my head hurt like hell. Like before when I think about this stuff. I close my eyes and sit on my bed almost immediately. This headache and dizziness will kill me someday.

"Binnie? Are you okay?" Wooyoung asked in panic mode. I know he's panic because I always had this headache when he's with me but I can't reply to him because the pain in my head is too painful.

"My head... Woo, it's hurt." I groaned slightly as the pain keep on growing. I feel like I want to knock my head on the wall hard.

"What should I do? What-"

_Ding dong~_

Wooyoung looks at me and looks at the bedroom's door. He looks like in dilemma.

"Woo... Go, just go looks who's at the door. Maybe that's Chris. H-He told me he will come to send us to school today." I reply slowly as I can feel my surrounding is spinning around.

Wooyoung blinks rapidly as he bites his lips nervously. "I go check real quick. I'll be back. I promise."

Once Wooyoung out from my bedroom, I tried to lay down on my bed but the pain becomes too much for me. I groaned loudly as I gripped my hair hardly.

Why the pain seems too much this time? Is it because-

"Changbin, hey. It's me, Chris."

I open my eyes instantly when I heard a familiar voice and look in front of me. I almost immediately cried out loud once I saw Chris's face. Suddenly my pain is faded away slowly when I see his face.

"C-Chris... Help... It's hurt! M-My head. It's hurt!" I cried at him as I show grabby hand towards him.

Chris immediately grabbed my hand and I can feel some electrics wave flow from him to me. He tried to transfer his calm power towards me. I know vampires have power but I never saw or feel them. So, when Chris transfers his calm power to me, almost immediately I can feel the pain and dizziness fade away slowly. I blink my eyes slowly and when I open it, I saw Chris's eyes begin to turn red yellowish. It's like the vampire that saved me 5 years ago.

I whimpered slightly and Chris immediately sits beside me and all of sudden, I fainted.  
  
  
  



End file.
